As restaurants, concessions, and vending services move towards increased customized product offerings and consumers look for a more personalized food experience, vendors are looking for new ways to incorporate these trends. A dispenser of custom flavored condiments is thus desirable in the field. Mixing of custom condiments presents challenges as two one or more semi-solid food stuffs are designed to be mixed into a homogenous condiment for user consumption.